The Green Monster
by Joe.Arg
Summary: Draco dumps Hermione after being caught with her by Pansy. She decides instead of wallowing in self pitty which would be fun, she's going to make him jealous. My first Story.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter, or any of the characters.

**Chapter One**

"Wh-what?" Hermione stuttered staring at him.

"I said we are over Hermione, you should have known this was going to happen, especially after Pansy caught us, I have a reputation to uphold, what will the school think when they find out I was fucking a mud blood?" Draco asked, keeping his voice cold and his features indifferent."Is that all it was to you, Draco? Fucking?" she asked her tone filled with emotion, her eyes pleading.

"Yes, that was all it was, a good shag, nothing else, Granger," he lied through his teeth, he liked her, hell he even cared for her, but not enough.

"Fuck you Malfoy," she spat.

"You already have," he sneered back.

Turning around surrounding by billowing robes, he left her there alone and cold out by the lake with no one.Hermione shrunk down against the tree she was leaning against pulling her knees to her chest and started to sob. She had loved the great prat, and he left her because of his 'reputation', she thought bitterly to herself.

She looked around after a good while of crying and realized how late it must really be, the moon was fully up shining down on her, and the grounds dark. She slowly got up and began her short walk back to the castle to go to her Head Girl's dorms. She held her head high, ignoring the stabbing pain she felt in her chest, and the feeling of something ripping her gut to shreds. She walked into her common room and heard the sounds of moaning coming from the Head Boy's dorm, female moaning. Draco was in there with some girl. Bloody git.

She stormed into her room slamming the door shut hard enough to make the walls shake. She stood in front of her mirror. He was going to see what he had given up, he was going to regret ever seducing, and bedding, THEN dating Hermione Jane Granger.

She charmed a pair of scissors into giving her a hair cut. By the time the scissors were done she was set on her clothes not even bothering to look in the mirror yet. She picked out a black skirt that went to her knees, it was a pencil skirt, it was tight and hugged her curves without making her look slutty. She then picked out a white scoop neck sweater that also clung to her figure showing off a good amount of cleavage and her generous breasts. She picked out a short all black tuxedo vest that also clung to her curves (it was made for woman) that only covered half her breasts so the top of the sweater still showed and a pair of black stiletto heels that had a ribbon strap that criss-crossed from her ankle to mid calf.

She put on the outfit she had picked out to see how it looked. She looked in the mirror. She was quite surprised to find how stunning she looked. She put her robe over it and pulled the white sweater sleeves up to her elbows she left the robe gaping open and was delighted to see she looked like a very conservative sexy, she was slowly going to get into the full fledged sexy look. She smiled at her new hair cut. Her brown hair was still curly fell to just under her shoulders in defined wild curls, while her bangs were straight and off to one side slightly covering her eye. She slipped out of her clothes and into her night dress and then slipped into her covers with a smile on her face. Oh. She was going to make Draco Malfoy Jealous, and she was going to have fun doing it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- **I do not own Harry Potter.

_**Chapter Two.**_

Hermione made her way into the great hall with her robe done up, and her hair in a low pony tail the next morning, she watched as people continued on with their conversations, only some noticing the light make up she had put on, she smiled brightly at Harry, Ron, and Ginny. She the slowly removed her robe, showing the outfit she picked out last night, and pulled her hair out of the pony tail. She glanced casually around the hall, noticing the eyes of a certain slytherin following her every move, she grinned.

"Whoa 'Mione, what happened to you?" Ron asked not so subtly as she looked at him through her eyelashes, situating herself on the table to show as much cleavage as possible without being seen as trying, she reached over and grabbed a strawberry off of his plate.

"What do you mean Ronald?" she asked before biting into the strawberry closing her eyes and moaning slightly as some juice dribbled from the side of her lips, she licked her lips, and looked at Ron, he looked suddenly uncomfortable staring at her lips.

"J-just, uh, er, oh, uhm, never mind 'Mione," he said quickly turning to Harry.

Hermione shrugged but inside her head she was laughing at his reaction to her. She grabbed a banana from the bowl and started eating it in a way that had almost every guy in the great hall staring at her, and Draco opening and closing his mouth like a fish out of water, gawking at her. When she finished her banana, she gave Ron and Harry each a kiss on the cheek, before standing up gracefully and grabbing her robe before making her way out of the great hall, her lips swaying seductively.

No on noticed Draco swiftly get up and follow her out.


End file.
